


Strawberry Wine

by captainamergirl



Series: Grey's Drabbles [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Their first taste of love.





	Strawberry Wine

Ellis is gone but he still thinks about her probably more than he should, more than he has even a right to. He's still married, after all. But she was the first woman he ever truly loved. Probably will be the last one too.    
  
In some strange way, they were perfect for each other, but it never had worked out. It definitely would never work out now.   
  
He sometimes thinks of the first time they came together in every sense of the word. That cold exterior Ellis wore that everyone saw had completely melted away in those moments that their bodies were joined together. They drank wine and they laughed and kissed like it was their first taste of love and like they would be together forever, though of course, they both knew that was never going to be the case. 


End file.
